1. Field of the Invention
The invention is drawn to novel C-glycoside keto-amide derivatives and methods for their production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous techniques for the derivatization of sugars have been described. Such techniques have included reductive amination and the formation of reducing sugar hydrazones, osazones, and oximes. However, in these techniques the integrity of the ring of the sugar is not retained but it is opened. The need therefore remains for improved process for preparing sugar derivatives wherein the ring of the sugar is not opened.